Hinata
Hinata (ヒナタ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Birthright and Revelation routes. He is voiced by Mitsuhiro Ichiki in the Japanese version. Profile Hinata hails from a family of Samurai that have served Hoshido for generations. Hinata himself serves under prince Takumi. He is quick to quarrel, but is thoughtful of his friends. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Hisame. Personality Hinata is normally a cheerful, naive, easy-going person with a conservative personality who prefers old wisdom and action before thought. However, he is very weak against women, especially beautiful women. Whenever a beautiful woman requests something of him, he cannot refuse, even if it is a request that takes advantage of him. This stays the same even after he is married, as shown in his son Hisame's supports with the Male Avatar. Thankfully, this weakness does not extend toward battles; he feels no qualms when fighting against a female enemy. Both he and Oboro aspire to be like Takumi, as shown in a support conversation with her where they both speak of how they wear their hair to resemble their lord's. His birthday is May 10th. In Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 9 - Land of Gods/Revelation Chapter 10 - Voice of a God As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |65% |45% |0% |40% |35% |60% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |65% |45% |5% |40% |35% |60% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Swordmaster |75% |50% |0% |35% |25% |55% |55% |15% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Master of Arms Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Hinoka * Sakura * Mozu * Peri (Revelation) * Selena (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Takumi * Subaki * Kaden * Odin (Revelation) * Hisame * Shigure (If Hinata is his father) * Kana (If Hinata is his father) Quotes My Castle Private Quarters Castle Grounds * "I feel like I'm ready for whatever challenge comes next!" (surge) * "All that training has seriously paid off!" (weapon proficiency) * "You did good today, Lord/Lady Avatar! Let's do our best tomorrow as well!" (idle) * "Ugh, I'm so bored. I guess I'll train some more." * "Looking good is hard work, but that's OK. I know you've got my back...right?" (accessory gift) ** "Right now, I think I'm better off focusing on my training..." (accessory gift refused) * "Welcome, traveler! Take in the amazing view from the castle walls!" (visiting another castle) Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Prison Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar! Another exciting year ahead!" * "Happy birthday!" Level Up *"This is exciting! I'm so strong!" (4-5 stats up) Confession Class Change DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I've got your back!" * "I'll protect you!" Attack Stance * "Stay sharp!" * "Watch this!" Guard Stance Critical/Skill *"Oh, that's it!" *"Let's get wild!" *"This one's for you!" **laughs* Defeated Enemy * "One down!" * "No chance!" * "I win!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed **laughs* *"Hey, what about me?" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Hinata - Wild Samurai ; Hinata and Hinoka : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. Etymology Hinata literally means "place in the sun". Trivia *Hinata shares his Japanese voice actor, Mitsuhiro Ichiki, with Donnel and his son, Hisame. *Hinata was voted the 17th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book his son Hisame was originally planned to be his twin little brother - But they scrapped the idea because there would have been too many 1st generation swordmasters. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters